Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of human body security inspection, and particularly, to a human body security inspection apparatus involving a millimeter-wave holographic imaging technology.
Description of the Related Art
Active millimeter-wave holographic imaging technology is the one of most widely used imaging type human body security inspection technologies. An apparatus or system for human body security inspection involving the millimeter-wave holographic imaging technology mainly utilizes two scanning modes: one is a cylinder scanning mode, in which a millimeter-wave transceiver array is vertically arranged, and is configured to horizontally rotate during scanning; the other is a plane scanning mode, in which the millimeter-wave transceiver array is horizontally arranged and is configured to translate in a vertical direction during scanning. Currently, human body security inspection products utilizing the two scanning modes have a common blind area during scanning persons, that is, information about an underside of a foot or shoe of an inspected human cannot be obtained.